


Holy Holy Holy

by Ksbbb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Liam-centric, M/M, One Shot, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb
Summary: Liam hates Theo. Or he thought he did until Theo shoves him onto Stiles bed.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 48





	Holy Holy Holy

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend who wants to remain anonymous but wanted this fic 🤣🤣🤣🤣🐺

Liam hates Theo. Like seriously hates him. He doesn’t understand why he is even still around. He watches while Stiles and Theo argue about who is going to go with Liam to stake out the hunters.

Why the hell is everyone acting like Liam is 5. He doesn’t need a chaperone. Stiles phone goes off and he gets up and walks out of his bedroom.

Theo looks over at Liam . Liam feels uneasy. He is looking at Liam kind of weird. He attempts to avoid Theo’s gaze . Maybe he will go away.

Theo walks over and shoves Liam onto Stiles bed. Liam panics and starts to get up. Theo quickly shoves him back down to the bed and starts kissing him. 

Liam tries to figure out what’s happening. He just lays there a minute trying to will his brain to make sense of the situation. He feels Theo slide his tongue into his mouth. Liam hates that his body responds .

He feels himself start to kiss Theo back and allows him to slide his hand up his shirt. He realizes this is probably a bad idea. He is in Stiles room and in Stiles bed. What is he thinking? Those thoughts quickly fade when Theo starts massaging Liam under his shirt. Theo strokes his tongue over Liam’s tongue and Liam is gone.

He starts moaning and he feels like his body is singing. Theo starts unbuttoning his jeans. Liam has a second of clarity and pulls away.

“Wait wait wait. Stiles is like right outside. Are you nuts!” Liam hisses.

“Stiles is downstairs. I can hear him. Apparently you forgot how to use your werewolf senses for a second there? “ Theo says smirking.

Liam narrows his eyes.

“You know what ......oh god.” Liam says.

Theo has shoved his hand down Liam’s pants. Liam forgets what he is saying when Theo starts to gently stroke him through his underwear. Liam’s mind starts shutting down. He can only see and feel Theo.

Theo starts kissing his neck. He slides his tongue over Liam’s pulse point and continues to rub him through his underwater. Liam moans and thinks he may be dying. 

“We don’t have a lot of time. “ Theo says.

??? 

Liam is not really sure what that means.

Theo quickly unbuttons his own pants and takes Liam’s hand and slides it beneath his own jeans. Liam is kind of new at this whole thing, but he is a fast learner. He copies Theo’s hand movements and Theo kisses him again.

Liam tries to make sense of this situation, but honestly it is hard to think with Theo’s hand in his pants. Liam stars violently shaking and feels Theo moaning in between kisses.

What if he gets caught? His thoughts are silenced again by Theo, who stops kissing him and looks at Liam.

“I’m going to need you to be really quiet.” Theo says.

What?

Theo starts stroking him harder and Liam clumsily follows along but starts panting. He grips the sheet with his other hand. He feels his claws extend and he tries to remain quiet. Key word is tries here. 

He feels heat coil in his stomach and he violently shakes underneath Theo. He hates this guy right?

“Holy, holy, holy......” Liam moans and cums mumbling incoherently. 

Theo follows shortly after. 

He hears Stiles turn the door knob and Liam makes a decision. He pulls his pants up and stumbles past Stiles who is gaping at Theo.

What the fuck.

He hears Theo chuckling.


End file.
